Tazahk
Tazahk is a Toa of Air, a former Pit prisoner, and a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Early Life Many years before the Great Catyclism, Tazahk helped defend a small island with his team. However, a Dark Hunter wielding a powerful weapon made his way to the island and fought the Toa. He was defeated, but his weapon ended up in Tazahk's hands. Believing he could become something greater than a mere Toa, Tazahk used its power to gain control of the island, killing most of his teammates in the process. Tazahk's rule was short lived, however. The one surviving team member fought Tazahk and defeated him, manageing to destroy the weapon in the process. Before Tazahk could be finished, however, Botar appeared and wisked him away to the Pit. The Pit For the next several hundred years Tazahk waited in the Pit. Over time he realized the error of his ways and decided he deserved to be in the Pit. He was freed (and mutated) from the Pit when it caved in and flooded. While he could leave the Pit, he decided to stay and try to round up the escaped criminals. During Toa Hydros' adventure in the Pit, Tazahk watched him and Scotho, though he didn't have a chance to meet them. Karda Nui A short time before Voya Nui returned to its original location, Tazahk was drawn into a large hole in the seafloor. He fell down a large waterfall until he ended up in Karda Nui. He later met Toa Krataka. They have been watching Hydros' activities there. They will help Scotho in trying to reverse what Verahk has done to Hydros, as well as stopping the Makuta's monster, the Zusorahk Abilities & Traits A strong and powerful warrior, Tazahk is a master strategist. He is somewhat observant and can analyze a situation relatively quickly. These traits were displayed when he observed Krataka's behavior around Shaza, leading him to realize the Toa of Twilight's apparent attraction to her. While outwardly brave and confident, Tazahk is deeply unsure of himself. After his temporary corruption, Tazahk truly began to hate himself for his monstrous act. He felt he belonged in the Pit, and even after it flooded, he stayed, rounding up as many escapees he could. Even after several hundred years, Tazahk is haunted by his actions. In fact, Tazahk's greatest fear is that he will one day do something else that will cost innocent lives. As a Toa of Air, Tazahk can create, control, and absorb air. After being mutated, Tazahk became amphibious. He is also capable of shielding his mind against telepathic beings, due to his training within the Society. Mask & Tools Tazahk wears the Great Mask of Imprisonment, allowing him to create the perfect prison for anyone (similar to Avak's power). He wields Twin Protosteel Arm Blades that can slash opponents, as well as focus his air powers. His other tool is an Energy Sword, which can create energy blasts, as well a create a type of energy that can manipulate objects as he chooses. He also possesses wing-like fins that allow him to swim at high speeds. That also act as glider wings in the air. Trivia *The abilities of Tazahk's Energy sword were inspired by DC Comic's Green Lantern. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Moliki's Blog'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Magical Journey'' (Alternate/Coming soon) *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' Category:Toa Category:Toa Hydros Category:Society of Guardians Category:Toa of Air Category:Pit Prisoner